


Part 7: Party time

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to Danny's party, and things don't really turn out the way some people "planned".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 7: Party time

\- Welcome! Danny yelled at me from across the room.  
His house was already full of people when I arrived, and the door was wide open. I waved back and smiled. Danny was that kind of person that everyone likes, and he doesn’t even have to make an effort. His parties were always the best. I made my way into the room, trying to locate Scott, Stiles or Allison. Instead, I bumped into Lydia. Quite literally.  
\- Watch it, you…  
She turned around and stopped mid-sentence.  
\- Oh, hi.  
Her tone was dry, but she was faking a smile so wide it made her look a little weird. I took a deep breath.  
\- Look, Lydia, I don’t know what you want me to say, or do…  
She didn’t say anything, she just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.  
\- Me and Peter are… kind of serious, and I… I’m sorry if that is making you uncomfortable.  
\- Mia, she said and put her hand on my arm, I hate that man with all that is me.  
She sighed and her weird smile had faded. She suddenly looked normal and… genuine.  
\- And I cannot for the world see what you like about him, but if you do, then… I guess I’m trying to say you have my blessing. I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch.  
I had not expected this. I smiled.  
\- I’m sorry too, I could have handled this better, I said.  
She hugged me. I couldn’t recall ever being hugged by Lydia before. It was quite nice, she smelled wonderful. It wasn’t hard to understand why Stiles was so in love with her.  
\- Glad that’s out of the way, she said, let’s party!

Me, Allison, Scott, Stiles and Lydia sat down in the backyard and opened the bottles I got from Peter. The taste wasn’t great, but it did what it was supposed to.  
\- Shouldn’t you like… mix it with something? Allison said as she frowned at the taste.  
\- Nah, mixing is for kids.  
Stiles took the bottle from her and took a mouthful. It was plain to see that he had a hard time not spitting it out again. Scott was already a bit tipsy.  
\- Allison is a kid! he said in a teasing voice.  
Allison just rolled her eyes.  
\- We should totally start a band, he continued, can any of you guys sing?  
Lydia took a zip from the bottle and then immediately handed it to me, wiping her mouth.  
\- Ew, she said, what is that?  
I had no idea, but I didn’t want to seem ignorant.  
\- Vodka, I said and tried to sound convincing.  
None of them called me out on it. Either they didn’t know, or didn’t care. Stiles pulled me to the side.  
\- So this whole moving in with Peter-thing… Is it a secret or can we talk about it?  
I hadn’t even thought about whether or not I should tell the others. One part of me wanted everyone to know, but another part was afraid there would be drama.  
\- Let’s just… keep it to ourselves for now, I said, Lydia has just forgiven me and we don’t need to bring it up right now.  
Stiles nodded in understanding.  
\- My lips are sealed, he said and grabbed the bottle.

An hour later, we had made our way back into the house and Scott was trying to make the “DJ” (the guy in charge of the iPod) play Blink182.  
\- Come on! he said, everyone loves All the small things! I guarantee EVERYONE will sing along!  
The DJ just shook his head and made a hand gesture to try to get Scott to leave.  
\- Duuuude!  
Scott was very persistent. Stiles appeared beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
\- Mia…  
He had a hard time focusing his eyes, apparently very drunk. I was also a bit tipsy, but I guess he hadn’t made his body used to alcohol by drinking wine every other night.  
\- Why… why doesn’t she like me?  
He pointed at Lydia who was talking to a college freshman across the room. Maybe he thought the pointing was discrete. I lowered his arm.  
\- I don’t know, Stiles, I said.  
He looked into my eyes best he could.  
\- Do you like me?  
His arm was still around my shoulders, and now he put his other arm around my waist, so we were almost hugging. I held onto him as to not let him fall down. His balance was off.  
\- Sure, I said and started looking around the room for a place to sit him down before his knees gave in.  
\- You’d do me, right?  
Allison laughed. She was standing right next to us, and I knew that, but I’m not sure Stiles was fully aware of it. Now he looked at her and smiled.  
\- Allison would! he said, the only reason she hasn’t taken me home yet is Scott. Scott’s an asshole.  
His arms pulled me in closer.  
\- Mia, do me, he whispered into my ear.  
He looked as if he was contemplating something.  
\- Do me, Mia, he said, yeah that sounds better. Do me, Mia.  
Before I could answer, Allison grabbed his arm.  
\- Come on, tough guy, she said, let’s grab you a seat.  
He didn’t let go of me and his eyes were still staring straight into mine.  
\- I’m serious, he said.  
\- No, I replied, you are drunk. Go sit down.  
Allison managed to get him to a couch and he fell on his butt into it. She said something to him I couldn’t hear and he shook his head.  
\- This party is okay, but the DJ SUCKS!  
Scott shouted the last word as he stumbled up to me. Why was everyone so drunk? Even Allison had a hard time walking straight, though she managed to keep it together. I laughed a little.  
\- Yeah, worst DJ ever, I said.  
Scott smiled.  
\- Right?!  
He looked over at Stiles and Allison and scoffed.  
\- How bad is it? he asked.  
\- He’s come to the stage where he wants to sleep with anyone, I said, or anything.  
Stiles was staring at a lamp located next to the couch. He reached out and grabbed a hold of it, and then he just sat there, looking dumber than ever. Then he suddenly snapped out of it and looked at us.  
\- Scott! he yelled, you’re an asshole!  
Scott raised his eye brows and looked at me.  
\- ‘cause you’re the reason Allison wont do him, I explained.  
Scott laughed.  
\- Good reason to be an asshole, he said.  
There were a lot of people dancing all around us, so we started moving a bit to the music. I wasn’t a dancer, but standing still looked even worse. Plus, Scott was even lousier than me, so next to him, I was doing alright. Allison joined us.  
\- What was in that bottle? she asked.  
\- I don’t know, I replied honestly, but it was pretty strong.  
\- You don’t seem drunk, she said and gave me a look of pretended doubt.  
I shrugged and was going to say something sarcastic back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and once again Stiles was staring into my eyes.  
\- I need to talk to you, he said.  
He didn’t really give me an option as he dragged me outside. He seemed a lot more sober now.  
\- Okay, he said with a serious face, I’m not that drunk, this is all part of a plan.  
The confusion must have shown on my face, ‘cause he continued without waiting for an answer.  
\- If Lydia sees us be all intimate and stuff, she’ll get jealous and realize she loves me.  
It was ridiculous, and I was actually a little offended that he wanted to use me in that way.  
\- What a master plan, I said and rolled my eyes.  
\- Come on, it’s going to work!  
\- No, it’s not, Stiles, and I’m not up for it.  
\- ‘cause of your boyfriend?  
The last word was dripping of sarcasm, as if he didn’t really believe I had one. It angered me.  
\- Lydia is never, ever going to fall in love with you, I said, and you know why? ‘cause you think you’re so quirky and funny and charming, when really, you’re just a big idiot.  
I didn’t wait for a reply, I went back inside. Scott had finally gotten the DJ to play Blink182.


End file.
